The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to promotional content distribution and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems, methods and a computer program product for dynamic promotional layout and image processing functions management and/or distribution.
The design and development of mobile device applications for use by end users partaking in social media network conversations has experienced a significant growth in the past decade. This was stimulated in part by an increase in client-terminal computing power and by end-user accessibility to large-scale non-volatile storage, which facilitated the near real-time efficient long term storage of socially related digital images.
These contemporary advances may facilitate the technological underpinning for taming user-driven experiences. For instance, template-based face detection and feature extraction techniques may be readily realized on a client-terminal such as an entry level Smartphone.
A client terminal owned by an end user may be utilized for capturing digital images of people or experiences at social, cultural, sporting or other events. Client terminals with integrated cameras or image sensors are widely used by children and adults. This is in view of the fact that inexpensive image sensors and image processing software became readily available to mobile device manufactures.
Images and videos captured by integrated cameras may be stored locally in the mobile device and/or persisted via an application program interface (API) to remote repositories and/or transmitted via a network to a remote server for further processing.
Socially related video data created and posted to websites by end users such as internet users and bloggers alone, per diem, surpasses the terabyte range and is projected to grow exponentially. To illustrate, according to a study conducted by Martin, (The Third Screen: Marketing to Your Customers in a World Gone Mobile, ISBN 10: 1857885643) in more than seventy five countries, the number of mobile devices already surpasses the country's population.
For that reason, resellers and merchandisers interested in expanding their market share and increasing their exposure to potential end users quickly recognized the prospective marketing potential of social media networks and strategic brand management.
For instance, one such brand management strategy is generating analytics based on measurements and statistics of geo localized client terminal usage in a social media network, in order to target a particular end user group. Strategies for profiting from embedding coupons, into images quickly emerged: such promotional content came in a variety of assorted forms including banners and sponsored links.
As used herein, the term near real time refers to a time interval of few seconds or less. For instance, the time interval that passes in response to a first triggering event and to the activation time of a subsequent second event.